Beauty and the Beast Pt2
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: "If you love me so much, do me a favor... leave and never come back" Watching as tears cloud her eyes, she turned around and left not saying a word. I was making the best decision for the both of us...I think. Rated M Lemons and foul language .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have came to the conclusion to finish Beauty and the Beast pt2, only because of my fans, I'm not about to let some bitch or whoever it is stop me from doing something I love. So BloodVenomTears0816 is back…. and I'm not going anywhere.**

**And for whoever touched my story, better hope I don't find out who you are…. :/**

**I don't own shit. **

**So here I bring you Beauty and the Beast pt2**

**Enjoy.**

**Bella/Rosalie **

**Rated M**

_**Summary: Can love conquer betrayal, resentment and fear? Will Rosalie and Bella finally get there happily ever after?**_

**Rosalie **

I really think I done some horrible things in my past life, cause it seems that my life can't get a fucking break. First Royce and he's bitch cheating ass, my father and mother constant fighting and getting back together, moving to Forks, My mother's murder, I get shot and damn near die, Bella and I break up, moving away from Fork just to come back, ruining Bella's wedding and hitting Bella with my car.

_Some fucking life_

As tears fell down my face like waterfalls, my knees buckled under me as I fell to the hospital floor, ignoring my injuries as I pressed my hands into my eyes painfully…I couldn't get the image of Bella's lifeless body laying on the ground, surrounding by her own blood.

"Rosalie" hearing Kim's voice just made it worse as I gasped loudly trying to breathe air into my lungs. I felt her arms wrap around me as I let the sob I holding in so tight come bursting out.

"Rosalie she will be fine" I suddenly looked up, red eyes and tear stained face.

"Kim…. she's in a fucking coma! How the fuck is she going to be okay?" I yelled snatching myself away from her. I walked towards Bella's room and saw her family surrounding her like a protective shield.

_From me…_

I so badly wanted to go in there and hold her but I couldn't…not after what I had done. They all ignored me since I have woken up yesterday, with only some minor cuts and bruises. Even Esme wasn't as motherly to me like she always been and my heart broke even more. I let myself fall into the wired bench in front of her room and ran my hands into my hair. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Edward, I was expecting a lash out or some punches but he shocked me when he pulled me to my feet and hugged me. My legs gave out and I held on to him for dear life.

"I…I didn't know it was her, I swear I did-

"I know Rosalie, it was dark…you couldn't have known" he held me until I finally gotten myself under control.

"Why haven't you come inside yet?"

"Fear" I whispered.

"Fear of what?" he asked softly as he rubbed my back.

"Fear of actually seeing how bad she is, I heard Carlisle say she's in a coma and has little chance of coming out of it. Plus I know none of them want to see me here" he sighed loudly and turned me to looked at him.

"Yes Bella has a hard journey to come but she can't come back to us without you Rosalie, and for the family, they were worried just as much for you as they were for Bella." I snorted

"Why haven't any them approach me yet?" he shrugged his shoulders

"That I don't know"

"It's my fault she's in there, I should have just left her alone that night. Let her cool off but no I had to push her and now look where she is…. lying in the hospital because of me" I said with so much anguish that I couldn't stop the pain and tears.

"Rosalie" he whispered as the door open wide as they all started to walked out, they saw me and said not a word. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry I should go" I rushed out just as I was about to turn to walk away, I felt arms around me, strong arms.

"Don't go" Emmett whispered in my ear, I looked at Esme as she opened her arms to me; I let a sob loose as I walked into her arms…her motherly warm arms.

"I'm so sorry" I cried into her chest, she just held me and cried with me. When we pulled away, she spoke.

"She needs you…Go" she pushed me slightly to the door; I started to panicked as my eyes clouded up.

"I…I…I don't think I can" I whimpered pulling at my hair as Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me inside, I yelled for her to let me go but that all died down when I was inches away from Bella

"If you love her…walk to her" Alice voice held anger and sadness, I looked at Bella and felt my legs turn into concrete.

I couldn't move

"Fuck" I whispered as I saw so many tubes and wires…fuck it didn't even look like she was breathing on her own.

_That's because she's not dumbass_

I could hear them behind me but my focus was on the beauty that was fighting for her life on the bed, I finally moved my legs and before I could stop myself…I flung myself to her bedside.

"W…What have I done to you" I said in disbelief, I didn't want to touch her afraid of setting something off. I just fell into the seat that was by her bed and rubbed my face.

"I can't come up with the words…I'm speechless, baby please believe me when I say that I am so sorry…for everything, for cheating, for ruining your wedding, for hitting you" I grabbed her hand.

"It seems like I just keep fucking up when it comes to you, but lords knows I love you so much" kissing her hand, it was so cold and pale. The tears came again but harder than before.

"Please wake up…I don't think I can live a life that your not alive in, I won't hesitate to join you if you give up fighting, Bella I am the half of your soul and if you give up I die as well" I heard a sob behind me but ignored it.

"You came too far in life for you to give up now, you fought too damn hard and I'm not going let you go! So I suggest you wake the fuck up, my heart has been through too much for me to lose you as well, I lost my mother…I can't lose you too…I just can't!" Edward grabbed my shoulders as I pushed him off and laid my head on her stomach.

"Please Bella! Fucking please wake up" I cried as he walked me out the room, the beeping was making my heart hurt even more. I couldn't stand seeing her like that anymore and decided to leave. Alice and Esme came with me to the house, we broke off into our rooms. I found myself in front of Bella's room, haven't been in here for years as I open the door and made my way to the bed, I saw the old tattered teddy bear I given her so many years ago laying on the pillow.

Cue the tears

I fell into the bed, and inhaled her smell through the pillow and let a cry out, and then suddenly I remembered something. I raced to her closet and saw it.

"Anthony" I pulled the picture out and smiled.

"Long time no see baby boy" kissing his forehead and I sat on the end of the bed and spoke.

"Take care of mommy for me…. bring her back to me".

**Bella**

_Where the hell am I?_

_Damn my head hurts, what the hell happen? Suddenly I heard laughter. Turning around to see nothing but smoke and bright lights. _

"_Over here!" the laughter became louder and child-like, I started to get irritated and spoke. _

"_Show your self!" I saw a blur as it ran past through the thick clouds, I race towards the running creature, I suddenly stop when I saw a little boy around nine or ten years old. _

"_Finally mommy…you came to see me" he slowly turned around and I gasped._

"_Anthony"._

**A/N: Sad I know. Had to find a way for Bella to get a chance to see Anthony, Things will get worse before they could get better. Rosalie on the other hand is losing her way and struggling to get it back. Will Bella want to go back after she spends more time with her son? Or would a surprise in her coma make her fight even more to get back to her family…her Rosalie? **

**Until next time**

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella/Rosalie **

**Rated M**

**Enjoy**

**Rosalie**

I have been sitting in this same black beat up hospital chair for seven days now.

Let's just say… that my ass is dead.

I only moved from her bed, for food, shower and that's about it. Other than those two things, my ass was glued to this chair, running my fingers through my short hair I sign when more strands were easily getting caught between my fingers and falling out. I was forced to cut my hair because I was too damn stress out; I lost weight, losing my hair.

Thing were not looking good…for the both of us.

Bella was making process but not enough that will make the doctors say that she would wake up, Carlisle damn near lost more hair than I did stressing over this. He told me that, the doctors were treating to take her off the monitors and let her breathe on her own... but the fuck up part is, that she's not breathing on her own. The family been separated, Esme threw herself into her job fulltime, Alice and Jasper left town for a couple weeks, as Emmett, Edward, Kate, and Tanya resumed back to their job… as for Kim, she went back home. She said something about can't handle me anymore, so I let her go because if she thought that I was leaving Bella…she must be smoking that shit.

As for me…

I am where I want to be. The hospital must be getting tired of me being here 24 hours a day, then on top of that…they hired a fucking male nurse to give her sponge baths and shit.

Over my dead ass body!

I quickly voiced my opinion on the matter and received a female nurse named Erica, who was quite the little sweetheart; she was gentle and put Bella's health before any paycheck. We manage to become good friends, she told me about her husband and her two kids, she told that she was in love with a girl a long time ago but because of her parents and her friends…she never fully came out and settled on the norm of life. I told her about Bella and she told me that I was a stupid fool to let Bella go all the years ago. I remember one night, Bella heart stopped and I thought I lost her, my whole life shattered in just those two minutes I was hearing that raging beeping sound of her heart monitor crashing. I went ape shit, knocked out two nurses, and got hand cuffed to a chair outside of her room…but manage to pull the chair out the wall and throwing the chair against the glass of her door… eventually breaking it.

That night I didn't see anything but red, I didn't even remember doing most of what I did so they didn't hold it against me. Carlisle told me that they sedated me; it was a bitch trying to move the next day.

But here I am a week later, tears falling down my face. My heart tearing into pieces as I watched them argue, Carlisle was moving his arms around fast and yelling at his doctors as Esme was crying on the floor with Alice. Emmett was with me as we just stood there watching.

"Do you really think they will pull the plug?" I didn't even want to think about it, I shook my head and looked away from the scene before.

"I don't know, Bella has been in the coma for two months now and she's not progressing at all…they need the tools she on for other people who-" I choked on the last part, as he pulled me into a hug.

"People who actually has the chance of waking up" my voice cracked.

"But it's not fair Rose" I flinched at the nickname, but looked at the big bear who had tears in his eyes.

"Life isn't fair Emmy" his eyes shot down to mine.

"Bella used to call me that" I nodded.

"I know…She can't leave us Emmett…she just can't" I buried my face in his shoulder and cried.

**Bella**

"_Anthony you know u can't hide from me!" I yelled laughing as I ran through the big white clouds trying to find him, we been playing hid and seek for about two hours now. This little boy was perfect, so sweet and beautiful. I didn't want to leave him. _

"_Mommy!" I turned my head to see Anthony and shook my head when he ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. _

"_Anthony how many time have I told you…that you don't suppose to tell me where you're hiding" he laughed _

"_I know…I was getting tired of waiting for you to find me, I was right behind the tree over there" he rolled his eyes and smiled. _

"_Oh" I blushed as he laughed and kissed my cheek._

"_Don't worry…Mommy didn't get it either at first" I froze. _

_Mommy?_

"_Antho-_

"_Rosalie misses you very much mommy" I felt bile rise in my throat at her name, my heart started to pound against my rib cage. _

"_I…I…I miss her too" the little boy nodded, grabbing my hand we made our way back to the house where Rosalie's mother was. _

"_Anthony how many time have I told you to take your shoes off" the little boy quickly took his shoes off and smiled. _

"_Grams always picky about cleanliness" his smile was so bright and pure, it was making tears come to my eyes. When I reached her, she smiled and grabbed my hand._

"_Oh Bella your running out of time" she softly spoke, Anthony froze and turned to us. _

"_NO! I don't' want mommy to go! She can stay here with us right Grams" she looked at me with a pained expression but smiled at the boy. _

"_Of course she can… but that's her decision Anthony" he looked up at me and I was stuck. _

_I didn't want to leave him, but I didn't want to hurt my family by leaving them as well. Rosalie and I might be in a rough patch right now…but I love that girl so much. _

_Then suddenly I heard a baby cry_

"_Did you guys hear that?" she shook her no, as I heard it again but louder. I felt my legs moved on it's own accord as I watch as Anthony tried to keep up with me as I ran towards the sound of the crying baby. When I got there the baby was bundled up lying in a crib. I quickly picked the little joy up and sway her back and forth. _

"_Hey Shh…it's okay don't cry" Anthony was pulling at my pants leg. _

"_Let me see!" when the little girl stop crying I looked at her, she was beautiful. I let Anthony see her and he laughed smiling down at the little girl. _

"_Mommy you don't know who that is!" he said excited as the little girl smile at him when he started to make noises. _

"_No…I just-_

"_Roselyn…she's my sister" I looked at Anthony like he grew two heads._

"_Wait…What…No. Couldn't be" I stuttered but when Rosalie's mother came in view and took the little girl out of my arms, she smiled at the baby. _

"_God she looks just like Rosalie when she was a baby, You now, Rosalie and you will make a beautiful family one day" I felt pain. Pain that I never felt before. _

_Severe pain_

_I fell to the floor, Anthony by my side as I gasped for air. It was like my air supply was cut off. _

"_GRAMS! HELP" Anthony yelled crying trying to make me feel better by rubbing my stomach. Rosalie's mom looked down at me. _

"_This is it Bella…. choose your Path of life, do you want to stay here with us…with Anthony? Or go back to my daughter and have a family with Roselyn?" I looked at the baby who eyes was glues to me, I looked at Anthony who had tears running down his face. _

"_I can't choose between my children" I struggled to say as my breaths became shorter as my head started to spin. _

"_Bella you're not choosing…believe me, your see Anthony again I promise" I glared at her. _

"_H…How do y...you know?" I hissed as my throat started to burn painfully…what the hell was going on?_

"_Because I do…and I do know that if you choose to be here, Roselyn will disappear…you need to go back Bella not for Rosalie but for your family as well" Anthony nodded but still had tears falling from his eyes. _

"_I.I love you Anthony, please always remember that, I never wanted to give you up but God wanted a angel…his own little angel helper," I barely whispered as my eyes started to drop. _

"_I love you mommy! Love you Bella tell me my baby girl that I am always with her" I felt the pain increase as I made my choice. Everything went black and then it happen…._

_I saw bright ass light._

**Rosalie **

It's been two hours since the disaster of Taking Bella off the breathing machine; Carlisle was suspended from the hospital for causing bodily harm to a doctor. Esme passed out and I had to be sedated again, Alice and Edward went completely ape shit as well as Emmett who was actually arrested.

The Cullen family fell apart as the plug was pulled. We were warned, that if she didn't make any progress by the next months that they were forced to take her off and let nature take it's course. Carlisle and Esme agreed and I will always hate them for it…but I knew that my Bella was suffering and should be in heaven with Anthony.

Then it happen…

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep _

"Well I be damned" the ugly ass doctor said in complete shock, we all rushed into the room and gasped. I watched her chest and saw that it was moving up and down slowly but surely.

"H…H. Her chest is moving, her fucking chest is moving!" I yelled pushing my way towards her. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Come on Bella fight! I know you can hear me…Baby please come back to me" I was sobbing at this point. I saw her eyes flutter and open. I felt my whole world brighten up at those beautiful lavender eyes staring back at me. I gave a deep breath and smiled.

"Welcome back sweetheart" …

**A/N: That was sad to write, the reason Bella was in a coma for so long because the longer she was "up there" the longer she was gone from "down there" but Bella choose her path…but don't be sad for Anthony, he will make an appearance in a way you will never see coming. **

**Until next time **

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a long damn time but I'm back, my life went from up to down to buried then back up again. I hope you guys haven't giving up on this story.**

**Bella/Rosalie**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy…..**

**Bella**

"Welcome back Sweetheart" Rosalie's voice caressed my ear as I gave a small sign; blinking a couple of times…I looked around the room.

"Bella" my chest started to feel heavy as the past events started to rush at me, a painful cry escape my lips as I felt arms wrap around me.

_They burned_

I quickly screamed for the burning arms to let me go, I trashed and struggled as the arms finally let me go. My mind was running a thousand miles as I tried to process what the hell was happening.

"Bella can you hear me" I looked up at my father and reached out for him, a strangled whimper left my lips as he quickly gathered me in his arms.

"W…W…What happened" I buried my face in his neck as my tears fell onto his white coat; he rubbed my back and spoke.

"Baby you been in a coma" I snapped my head up and looked at him shocked.

_How the hell did I get in a coma?_

"How?" I asked as Rosalie started to cry as Emmett held her.

"Why don't we talked about that later, how are you feeling" I looked at Rosalie and spoke….not breaking eye contact with her.

"Can we have a minute" I asked as Rosalie went pale, she lost her breath as they all looked at me and back at her.

_She looked scared_

They all left us alone in the small white room, she wiped at her eyes and sat down in the chair a few feet away from me.

"So….are you going to tell me what happen?" she shook her head.

"Not really" she whispered but I heard her clearly, she looked up at me…I can see that she lost a large amount of weight, her hair was short. Her eyes were dull and empty.

_She looked like shit._

"What the hell happened to you? Why you cut your hair?" she sniffed and her scratchy voice hit my ears.

"It was a choice, I had to cut it out...it was coming out from stressed" she explained.

"Why were you stressed" she snapped her head up.

"Because I thought I lost you forever, and it would have been my entire fault. I almost took your life Bella and I knew for a fact that if you didn't come back I wouldn't have any reason to live" she said looking at me with so much pain.

_What the hell did she do?_

_Was she the reason I was in a coma?_

_No? Rosalie would never hurt me…..right?_

"Rosalie is you the reason I'm in here? That I was in a coma" she let a sob escape her lips as I felt the tears build up.

"Shit….you are!" I covered my mouth with my hands in disbelief, no….my Rosalie could have never jeopardized my life like this.

"Baby! I swear I didn't mean to! I didn't see you"

"What happened?" I asked more forcefully as she tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"I was driving, my vision was blurry from crying because you didn't want me anymore and I was crying so hard that I didn't see you walking across the street. At first I didn't know what I hit until I saw your bracelet and I swear my whole world stopped" she moved closer to me.

"I been here ever since they brought you here…Bella I love you and I almost lost you" I didn't know what to say to that.

_Technically it wasn't her fault….right?_

_I'm so confused_.

"I need to think" she quickly sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Okay"

"No…I need you to leave for a while so I can think without you near me" it felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart as I saw the utter pain cross her face. Before anyone can say anything, the door burst open and Sam came through.

"Sam!" I squeaked as I saw the tears in her eyes, she ran to me as I opened my arms. She kissed my cheek and moved my hair out of the way.

"Oh my I thought you were gone! When I heard I took the first flight back" she said in my ear, my heart started to beat faster as her breath tickled my ear. My eyes caught Rosalie as I quickly looked away because she was going to make me cry from the sheer pain in her eyes.

"Sam…you came back" I said smiling, she rubbed her neck and looked at Rosalie.

"When I said take care of her…I didn't mean hit her with a fucking car!" Rosalie grabbed Sam's shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"Fuck off! Not in the fucking mood…I know I fucked up" she pushed Sam harder into the wall, I tried to get out of the bed as I fell flat faced on the tile floor.

"STOP!" I yelled at them to stopped fighting as Emmett and Edward came running in trying to break it up while the rest of the family stood by the door.

"That's it! Everybody out now!" Carlisle yelled as Rosalie looked at me.

"Sam please stay" I begged as Rosalie eyes harden and she flew past Edward and out the door. I looked at Sam and pulled her to me, she yanked her hand away softly.

"Bel-

"Please Sam don't leave me again" I started to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere but I can't be your Sam anymore, I just came back to see how you were"

_Damn…talk about a blow to the chest_

"W…What?" I stuttered as the family quickly left….as I was left alone with my heartbreaker…..

**Rosalie **

Storming out of the room, I felt my chest cave painfully. Footsteps were behind fast as I pushed through the door as I ran to the car. I turned around to see Edward behind me.

"Get me the keys" I asked, without protest he threw them to me but before I could get in….he spoke.

"So you just going to leave again…you making this a little boring now" I slammed the door and stalked up to him.

"Hey! Watch the car" he said panicking.

"Sam in there, that's who she wants!"

"Her mind is in jumbles right now…she don't know what's going on, all she know is that she and Sam was supposed to married right now" I turned away from him.

"She doesn't want nothing to do with me Edward…I can take so many rejection before I fucking explode!"

"And who fault is that!" he yelled at me.

"If your ass didn't leave in the first place none of this shit would have happen….you FUCKED UP!" he pointed at me.

"I KNOW!" I screamed at him, I threw his keys at him and just walked off. I didn't know where I was walking to but I found myself walking into a fucking bar.

Well…might as well drown my pain then fight it.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

When the morning came I found myself lying face down in an alley, when I checked to see if all my clothes were still in tack, I made my way back to the hospital. I knew I smelled bad, reek of booze and garbage…I still need to see her.

When I enter the hospital, Emmett grabbed me and pushed me against the door.

"You are not going to see her while drunk" I stumbled away from him, and held my head.

_Got damn hangover_

"I'm not drunk Emmett now move out my way overgrown bitch" he tried to grab me again but I crawled under his legs and bolted to her room. When I got there, I fell inside the room on the floor as I looked up.

"Hey" my words were a little slurred as I pulled myself back up…her voice hit my ears.

"What the hell are you doing here?" her voice was hard and harsh.

"Sssshhh not so loud" I said stumbling over to her, I grabbed her hand and kissed it…well more of slob on it. She yanked her hand away and squint her nose up.

"The hell you do last night…bath in garbage"

"Something like that…where is your punk bitch of a girlfriend?" I flopped down on the chair, I saw hurt past her eyes.

"She's gone"

"Good…" I said as she looked at me.

"Good? Do you realized that you whole handedly fucked my life up, I don't think you really grasp the concept of how much I fucking hate you right now"

_Well that just sobered me up_

I blinked in shocked, I knew how true her words were because the way she was looking at me was pure fucking hatred. I cleared my voice.

"Y…You don't mean that baby" she shook her head.

"Yes I do…and stop fucking calling me baby, I'm nothing to you anymore…you lost all privileges of calling me that" she yelled at me.

"Bella I know I fu-

"No Rosalie you didn't just fuck up…you ruin my chance at happiness twice, and I can't find myself in forgiving you. I forgive you for this, putting me here in this hospital but I can't forgive you for breaking my heart twice" she started to cry and I just sat there still as a statue.

"I always prayed that we would get back together and get married, have kids….but now I can only see that with Sam and you ran her away…s…s…she don't love me anymore" her voice cracked.

"Be-

"Rosalie that best thing you can do is forget I had ever existed, our love wasn't as strong as I thought" I didn't know what to say.

There was nothing to say.

"Okay…." She looked at me funny.

"Okay? That's it" I nodded, standing up…I rubbed my face long and hard as I inhaled sharply so I wouldn't start crying.

"Yes…You don't love me anymore I get it now" I said.

"Yeah" she whispered looking away from me.

"I wish it was different" she said as I nodded rubbing my nose, a habit to keep me from crying.

"But you should know…I will always love you" I said walking towards the door.

"Wish that was enough" I flinched and walked out the door, the whole family heard the conversation as Edward whispered my name but I put my hands up shaking my head.

"I get it now" I pushed my hands into my eyes and whimpered, I quickly sniffed and looked up.

"I'm gonna leave" Emmett jumped up.

"You coming back right?" he asked scared, I shook my head.

"There's nothing here for me" I gave them all hugs and walked out…

I knew there was only one person who would be there waiting with open arms, I opened my phone and hit speed dial

"Kim" ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back, I know I been M.I.A but shit a lot of things has been happening and I couldn't juggle this and life but somehow, I manage to do just that. I want to get this out the way now! I won't be updating regularly, I just happen to get a window of time to do this. **

**So here it goes…..**

**Bella/Rosalie **

**Rated M **

**Enjoy!**

**Bella**

God my head hurts.

For three hours, my Family screamed and begged me to take Rosalie back and fix this shitty ass situation. Personally I couldn't find in my heart to forgive her for this.

Yes I forgive her for hitting me with her car but this pain don't even compare to the utter splitting pain my heart has been in for the past five years. Rosalie was my moon but now Sam was and is my sun.

I don't know how my life gotten so fucked up

"Bella" blinking the tears away I heard my father whisper my name, I see the pain in his eyes as he watches me try to keep myself from breaking down.

"Daddy I can't handle this right now, if you're here to tell me something I don't want to hear…you can leave" I choke out trying not to cry.

"Awe Honey I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here because I see that my daughter is hurting and I just want to help you. You have so much pain for someone so young" he said sitting down in the chair Rosalie occupied three hours ago. I flinched while trying to sit up, he notice that and fluff my pillows.

"Daddy I don't know what to do anymore, my life is in shambles and I can't get it back on track. I have loved twice and lost twice. I have been abused, I have been taking advantaged of…what did I do wrong? Does God really hate me that much" I whimpered pressing my hands to my eyes as the tears fell hard. I just wanted to know why all this was happening to me…little old Isabella Swan Cullen.

"Baby this world is a cruel place, what happen to you was beyond the cruelest this world has ever seen. You have grown up to be this beautiful, brave, and courageous young woman. But personally I know it was Rosalie that had gotten you through most of your nightmares, gotten you through your toughest times" he said grabbing my hand.

"I know she hurt you, and I know Sam was like your knight and shining amour when Rosalie left, but remember who was there for you when you had no one but family. I never seen that girl look at anybody else the way she looks at you" the tears were falling like waterfalls after he finished. He knew he wasn't going to get a response so he kissed my cheek and left me to my thoughts.

**Rosalie **

Suddenly feeling like I was choking, I jumped up and out of the bed falling on my ass. I felt wet and cold as hell. I looked up and saw Kim standing there barely breathing through her laughs with a now empty bucket.

"Rise and shine Rosy Posy!" I wiped the water from my face and glared at her. Soon as I was about to chew her ass out for throwing cold ass water on me, I felt this pain I had never felt before consume my body. I fell backward on my ass and stared at the ceiling.

"Did yesterday really happen?" I said rubbing my chest of the pain in my heart. Kim quickly drop the bucket and crawled towards me.

"Awe Rose" Kim said softly.

"I really don't think she loves me anymore" I said finally realizing this after almost a whole month and a half I been back in forks. I slowly turned to Kim and smiled.

"You know aside from Bella…I swear I fucking love you, even after I yelled at you and said those awful things you still was here waiting" I said smiling at the dimpled beauty.

"She'll come around I know, she just lost another love of her life…give her some time" I nodded but I know Bella meant what she said and I was done trying to make her see that I was here. Sam was too perfect, it made me cringe how sweet and passionate she was towards Bella and a little small tiny piece of me felt bad that I fucked up her happy ever after.

Just a small tiny piece

As I lay my head in her lap, I sigh heavily trying to remember the best moments Bella and I shared. Like the first time we made love…god how I miss her moans. I miss the way she use to cocoon me in her legs and arms like a little monkey. Her lips were my saving grace, doesn't matter how I felt all I need was her lips on mine to make me feel like I was on top of the moon.

Shit I was fucking addicted

"Kim" I said

"Yeah Rose"

"I'm gonna give her another month, is she doesn't want to fix it…I'm done I can't keep putting myself in this position"

"Okay whatever you want, we can go back home and forget this ever happened" She suggested. I gave a humorless laugh.

"Never will that happen, she will forever be in mind" I told her as she pulled me closer to her. I looked into her eyes.

"You know we could have been a perfect couple if Bella never happened" Kim flinched but remained silent.

"I would have loved you with everything in my soul" I said.

"Rosalie you and I both know you can't live without that girl, I would've never had a chance because love like that would have made a way"

"….."

Six Days.

Six days I haven't heard from any of the Cullens, I was getting a little worried…did something happen to Bella? Was she okay? I couldn't keep sitting on the couch not doing anything. So I picked up my phone and called Alice.

I don't know why I called Alice but fuck it.

"Hello"

"Alice"

"Rosalie! Omg…where are you? Where is Bella?" my heart dropped when she said that, I jumped from the couch in rage.

"Wait the hell do you mean where is Bella!" I yelled into the phone, Kim came running out of the bedroom barely putting on her shirt with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Rosalie she been missing for three days" I dropped the phone and stared at Kim, she was yelling something but I couldn't hear it. It was like all my senses suddenly cut off as my knees buckled and my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff but you should know me by now…lol**

**Review. **


End file.
